1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for repacking a photosensitive tabular printing plate, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for repacking, in a darkroom, a photosensitive tabular printing plate from a package into a cartridge composed of a body and a lid.
2. Description of Related Art
A photosensitive tabular printing plate (PS plate: presensitized lithographic plate) in the market uses an aluminum plate as a support thereof, and it is widely used. A user of photoengraving machines performs printing by means of the PS plate which is manufactured by a manufacturer of printing materials. The PS plates supplied from the manufacturer are usually packed in a package so as not to expose themselves. The user usually repacks, in a darkroom, the packed PS plates from the package into a cartridge adopted to a supply part of a photoengraving machine to be used.
If, however, the user repacks the PS plates from the package into the cartridge whenever the user is supplied with the PS plates from the manufacturer, it is inconvenient and inefficient. Moreover, since the PS plates must be repacked in the darkroom, there is a problem concerning safety.
In order to eliminate the above-stated disadvantages, there is a method in that the manufacturer packs the PS plates in a special cartridge adopted to the photoengraving machine which is to be used by the user, and then the PS plates are supplied to the user. In this case, the special cartridge is expensive and it is difficult to recycle the cartridge, and because of this there is increased cost.